


Super Naughty

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Lingerie, Naughty, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "MCU: Darcy/Natasha - spanking" for Drabbletag @ Femslash100</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Naughty

"I'm working." Natasha said without looking up from her laptop screen.

"You promised."

"I promised once I was done. I'm not done." Natasha was sitting on the couch typing up a training report on the new team.

"But Tasha," Darcy grumbled. "I've been super naughty, I even put on your favourite." She pulled her top off over her head and sent it flying across the room. She put her hands on her hips, sticking out her chest to maximum effect.

Natasha couldn't help it. She looked. Darcy's glorious breasts were barely contained in a black and lace red bra. It was part of a set Natasha had bought for Darcy, and she looked amazing wearing it. She glanced at the report. She really needed to get it done. She really really needed to...

Darcy loudly cleared her throat and once she had Natasha's attention she pushed down and stepped out of her jeans. She was wearing the panties that went with the bra.

"Distracting me like this definitely qualifies as naughty," Natasha set the laptop aside and patted her lap.

Darcy grinned, clapped her hands together and bounced over. She kissed Natasha full on the lips then threw herself into position. "I've been a bad bad girl," Darcy purred and raised her butt up. Natasha stroked her right hand up the back of Darcy's thigh. Very slowly and gently she tugged the panties up, the fabric bunching between Darcy's buttocks.

Natasha spanked her, hard. Darcy yelped and moaned for more.


End file.
